The Last Sleepover
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles celebrate their 84th birthday with a sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Last Sleepover**

Seventy-six year old Chloe Stapleman was in the kitchen. She was making a chocolate chip pizza for the turtles' 84th birthday.

As soon as she finished, her husband, Roger, entered the kitchen. Both of them picked up the pizza, left the kitchen with it, and put it on the dining room table.

"Happy birthday," Chloe told the turtles when they entered the room.

"How does it feel to be 84?" Roger asked.

"Fine," the turtles replied in unison.

"I'd better get your present ready," Chloe said, leaving the room.

"I'll help," Roger offered, following Chloe.

"I wonder what our present will be," Mikey said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Donny said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Raph said.

"Same here," Leo said.

The turtles chatted while they ate their birthday pizza. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were setting up the living room with an air mattress, a photo album, and some DVDs. Just then, the turtles entered the room and sat down on the air mattress.

"I remember this photo album," Leo said, picking up the album and opening it.

"We had lots of good times over the years," Donny said.

"We got through the bad times," Raph said.

"You think we could go to the farmhouse tomorrow to visit Splinter's grave?" Mikey asked.

"I suppose we could," Roger said and the turtles hi-threed each other.

"Roger and I will be in the cat area so you can spend some alone time with your birthday present," Chloe said and then she and Roger left the room.

The turtles started chatting about visiting Splinter's grave. All of them were looking forward to it.

Several minutes later, an action movie was playing. The turtles leaned against the sofa and enjoyed the movie.

"Chloe has made this birthday special," Raph said.

"She's done that for all our birthdays since we met her," Donny said.

"She's done so much for us and doesn't expect anything in return," Mikey said.

"One of the best things she did for us was helping us deal with Master Splinter's death," Leo said. Master Splinter had died of pneumonia two weeks after the turtles turned eighteen. All of the turtles took it hard. Since Leo was closest to Splinter, he took it the hardest.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were getting ready to sleep in the living room. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"We wanted to say good night," Chloe said.

"We'll go see your father's grave after breakfast tomorrow," Roger promised.

Leo walked over to Roger and Chloe and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then Raph, Donny, and Mikey got their turns.

The turtles went over to the air mattress and got under the covers. Chloe and Roger left the room.

The turtles snuggled up together. Then they fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles woke up slowly. They noticed that they were in a cloudy place.

"Where are we?" Raph wondered.

"Sure is cloudy here," Mikey said.

"That figure in the distance looks like Master Splinter," Leo said.

"That must mean we're dead," Donny figured. The turtles looked down and saw their bodies snuggled up together under a blanket on an air mattress.

Just then, the figure started coming closer. It turned out that the figure was Master Splinter.

"My sons, it is good to see all of you again," Splinter said with a smile.

"Same here, Master Splinter," Leo said, his voice breaking.

Splinter held out his arms and the turtles rushed into them. All of them allowed the floodgates to open and they held each other for a long time.

* * *

Chloe got out of bed and Roger continued to sleep. She decided to ask Mikey what they should cook for breakfast.

She went to living room and saw the turtles snuggled up together and sleeping. She carefully reached over and shook Mikey's shoulder but he didn't respond. Then she checked each turtles' pulse rate and found nothing. Chloe realized that the turtles had died in their sleep.

Just then, Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder. It turned out to be Roger.

"Everything all right?" Roger asked with concern.

"They died in their sleep," Chloe replied, her voice breaking.

Roger checked the turtles' pulses and also found nothing. He gathered Chloe in his arms who returned the gesture and broke down completely.

Chloe felt like her heart was breaking. She'd known the turtles since she was eight and now they were gone.

"How should we do the funeral arrangements?" Roger asked once he and Chloe released each other.

"I think we should bury them near Splinter," Chloe replied. "I'll need help with making the caskets and getting them to the farmhouse but I'll do the eulogy."

* * *

A couple days later, Chloe and Roger buried the turtles near Splinter's grave at the farmhouse and Chloe gave the eulogy. Leo's grave was above Splinter's; Raph on the right; Donny below; and Mikey on the left.

"Ready to go home?" Roger asked once the funeral was over.

"I guess so," Chloe replied, staring at the graves.

Roger and Chloe headed for the car and got in. Then they left the farmhouse.

The End


End file.
